


Canaries

by If_Shadows_Have_Offended



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both Lance Sisters are Vigilantes, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sara Lance is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Shadows_Have_Offended/pseuds/If_Shadows_Have_Offended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assuming the role of vigilantes was easy for one little birdie. For the second, however, she wasn't entirely sure if she was up for the challenge. </p><p>{A series of Black and White Canary AU one-shots set in mostly chronological order.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow nor of DC Comics, including the characters. 
> 
> This AU was the product of a conversation I had with my friend on if Sara and Oliver were the ones who were dating, and what if Nyssa had left with Sara when she left the League of Assassins, which will be it's own chapter. And thus this was written, so sit back and enjoy. 
> 
> Also as a side note, Laurel and Oliver never interacted much in this AU Pre-Island, outside of Tommy or Sara. Though Laurel did play with Thea a lot when Sara and Ollie had 'play dates' {Hopefully that will get a chapter as well}.

It was a way for them to bond. Honest.

Life after the League was difficult to adjust to, to say the least, but trying to regain a relationship with her family and living with a sister, who was still furious that she was 'dead' for five years, was worse. It also didn't help that their Mother left within those five years, their Father fell apart, and right as Sara returned she went right back to sneaking out at night. Alright and perhaps returning home with her assassin girlfriend that she had 'kidnapped' when she showed up on Laurel's doorstep also wasn't all that great. Laurel had every right to be mad, which is why she let her big sister on her little secret, and the response was...Less than welcomed.

Sara had almost forgotten how frightening her sister could be until she found herself tumbling off the couch and Laurel holding a pillow, looking absolutely venomous. "Are you out of your damn mind?" Her voice came out as a hiss, while Sara hesitantly sat up, dodging the pillow that was chucked at her.

"Nyssa thought it was a wonderful idea," Her hands lifted up in defense, waiting for Laurel to calm.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Laurel starred her sister down for a moment, "As responsible as Nyssa normally is," She flashed the retreating -- Trying to at least -- female a pointed then returned her focus onto Sara, "I also know that she wouldn't have agreed to you doing this without your coaxing."

That was when Sara jumped up, scowl forming, "I did not _coax_ her into agreeing. Nyssa, tell her you agreed all on your own." It was the silence that followed that bothered Sara, "Nyssa?!"

"Your sister has a fire in her soul," After much consideration, Nyssa finally spoke up. "And such a fire could leave burns."

"Meaning?"

'"Meaning... I'm not getting in the middle of this fight." With that, Nyssa retreated, leaving Sara to deal with the smug look on her sister's face; the kind of smugness that Sara wanted to wipe clean off her face. However, this was about bonding with Laurel and Sara just wasn't about ready to tangle with her.

At least not yet.

So instead, the blonde woman simply rolled her eyes and began to tug off the sonic device she had been using, placing it carefully in Laurel's hands. "Getting back to the topic at hand, Laurel, what I'm doing is perfectly safe. For five years I trained with the league, not only that but I have Nyssa and this to back me up whenever I'm in a bind. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Oh yeah?" Laurel clutched onto the device, looking about ready to put it in the garbage, "What if someone with more years of training comes and Nyssa isn't there to cover you? What if this device doesn't work at the proper time, or it causes your body some sort of damage? What happens then Sara?"

"I can always count on you to come, with a pillow, and assault the crap out of them." That earned a miniscule smile from the elder of the two, though she sobered quickly afterwards.

"I'm being serious, Sara. I can't lose you a second time," Her hand moved to push back a bit of hair that fell over Sara's eyes, causing the threat of tears wanting to well up in Sara's eyes. Damn Laurel and her sentiment. Sadly, that kind of sentiment always threatened to get Sara worked up and that was the last thing she needed right now.

Her voice softened, although, despite forcing her resolve to stick. Sister or not, Laurel wasn't stopping Sara from doing what's right for Starling City, "And you won't, I promise you that much... But that can't stop me from going out there and doing what I was meant to do. Doing what I need to do!"

"And that's just it... You don't need to repent." She nearly cried out, but Sara refused to falter.

"I do. If not for what I've done, then for myself... This is why I’m telling you this and why I’m giving you the device. Wear it for a few days, test it out a few times. You'll see it's perfectly safe and maybe even be a bit more comfortable with all of this," Before could Laurel protest, she quickly added, "Do it for me?"

She couldn't help but smile as she want Laurel's shoulders slump a bit as she flashed Sara an unimpressed expression. Still, Laurel took the choker and placed it around her neck, grumbling a bit as she did, "How'd you even get this thing to be a choker, I thought you used them as little balls."

"The scream balls were becoming a bit annoying, lugging around, so we hunted down a guy." At Sara's all too proud expression, Laurel looked even more unamused -- If possible -- than before. "Oh, don't give me that look, Laurel. Now come on, I'll make us dinner."

 

* * *

 

"You can never wear or use this again."

For the last four weeks, Laurel had worn the choker with no complaints, even wearing it on the occasions of going out, just to get used to it around her neck. As far as Sara was concerned that was a good sign, which is why it concerned her that Laurel was out of the blue against wearing it. Staring up from her spot on the yoga mat, the blonde blinked a few times then finally asked, "Why? Everything was going great-"

"No," Laurel interrupted, "It's not... I told you this thing would cause problems and it already has."

"Laurel what are you talking about...?"

The elder sister bit the bottom of her lip, "Cover your ears."

"Laurel...?"

"Just do it."

Following instructions, Sara placed her palms over her ears, but it didn't do her much good. From the moment Laurel took a deep breath and opened her mouth, the unbearable and shrill noise, of what seemed to be chirping mixed with screaming, caused a splitting headache to run rampant until the noise had stopped. Silence followed between the two sisters. Sara's mouth threatened to open and close, yet words refused to spill out, "You...You..." Still at a complete lost, she fought to find the right words until an idea slipped through her head. "You know, I was planning on changing my costume to white."

"What does that have to do with anything?" And then it hit Laurel. "Oh no. No. No way is that happening Sara."

Hopping up from the mat, the blonde grinned and slid by her sister's side, "What better way than to make sure I'm safe, if you're out there with me? Besides, I'll do all the fighting and you..."  A hand moved to toy with one of Laurel's curls, a grin threatening to form on her lips, "You do all the screaming... And a few fights here and there."

"I said no, Sara. There's _no_ way I'm doing this."

 

* * *

 

 

"How did you manage this?" Laurel groaned, tugging at the blonde wig she had shoved on her head a few minutes ago. All in all, the leather wasn't a bad look for her, and the wig plus the mask did a good job of concealing her identity, however that didn't mean Laurel was thrilled with this. Accepting her sister's double life was one thing, but going out, being trained by Nyssa, and fighting crime herself was another thing.

Sara, however, seemed far too proud of herself and had no qualms about dragging her sister into this life with her. Either that or, she was just glad to have an excuse to change into the white costume she was currently sporting. "Simple, Big Sister. You can never say no to me!"

Nyssa kept a stoic expression as she assisted in helping Laurel put on her mask, but the corners of her lips just barely curved up in slight amusement by the two. All the while Laurel scoffed, "Maybe I should learn to say no."

"Yeah, well today is not that day." Once the mask was situated, Sara tugged up her white face mask, "Ready to go, _Black Canary_?"

"As I'll ever be." Taking one last glance in the mirror, Laurel sighed and trailed behind the two ex-assassins wondering just what she got herself into.

 

Ah well, at least she wasn't wearing fishnets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
